Juvie
by LouiseMay
Summary: Kurt is in Juvie through no fault of his own, and finds an instant bond with the new inmate.  Things get very, very heated, very, very quickly! Rated M for smut... Contains Badboy!Blaine...
1. Cell

**Character/Pairing: **Kurt and Blaine

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **2211

**Summary: **_Kurt finds himself in Juvie through no fault of his own, and finds an instant bond with the new inmate. Things get very, very heated, very, very quickly!_

**Authors Notes: **_This story might feel like it ended suddenly, which I am sorry for. It was only meant to be a one-shot, but it just kept on writing itself, so I decided to stop the ideas that kept spewing itself out and end it. Although, if you enjoyed it and want me to turn this into a fic, let me know (by review of course) and I may just fill in a few of the blanks! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

Sometimes Kurt couldn't believe he'd landed himself here. In a place with thugs and criminals. He didn't belong with these kinds of people, he was the complete opposite of them, he was a victim.

Okay, he had put someone in a coma, but it wasn't intentional, it was self-defence. The thug, a jock Kurt knew from school, had been descending upon him, like Kurt was his pray. Kurt had run up the schools steps, to get away, but found, to his dismay, that once he reached the top he'd had nowhere to go and Karofsky was still chasing him, with hunger in his eyes.

The only way out for Kurt was past Karofsky, but his way was blocked by the Neanderthal. Kurt had tried to dodge past the jock, but Karofsky had lost his footing. Kurt watched as the hulk of a boy tumbled down two flights of cold, hard steps. Instantly, Kurt's hand flew to his mouth, he choked down a sob, he wasn't sure if the boy was alive or dead, so Kurt ran down the stairs.

He let out a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding when he'd felt a pulse, although moments later panic set in once again, he saw blood trickling down the steps, leaking from the back of the boys head. In a haze, Kurt had dialled the emergency services, explaining everything that had happened, he sat and waited for them to arrive, for the ambulance to take Karofsky to hospital.

Kurt knew the police would question him about the incident, they needed to find out the actions that had lead to this accident. What Kurt hadn't expected was a court case, one that would carry on for months, detaining Kurt in a juvenile delinquent centre, whilst a verdict was being reached.

So, here he was in his cell with two other boys, he'd found out their names were Wes and David. He didn't make friends with either of them, he kept to himself whilst the months wore on. He was relieved when he first moved in, he had a bunk-bed to himself, and his two cell mates left him alone, preferring to socialise in the common room with the other inmates.

Kurt preferred to remain in solitude, he'd taken the highest bunk so that he could keep out of the way of the others. He knew that his being gay would make them uncomfortable, he didn't know how they would react, they could easily take advantage of him (this was a prison after all), or they could beat him to a pulp if they got scared he was going to pass the gay onto them. Kurt knew, this was how these people dealt with their fear, the only way they knew how, which was with violence. On the outside of Kurt was out and proud, when inside Kurt was so far in the closet, he was having conversations with Mr. Tumnus from Narnia.

That remained the way for the first couple of months in Juvie. The third month though, everything changed.

Kurt was, as usual, led on the top bunk reading one of the books he'd checked out the library. He was struggling to read this book, mostly because it was in French, as he'd read all the English literature books that was in the library.

Wes and David walked in moments later, talking animatedly to another boy, Kurt had never seen before. He was short, older then Kurt was, but he couldn't be any more than Eighteen, Kurt deduced.

'Oh man! Anderson! I can't believe you got caught, what you in here for? Arson, Robbery? Car Jacking?' Wes was questioning the boy.

Kurt's interest piqued, it seemed that Wes knew the boy. He hadn't known what any of the boys were in for actually, and he always like a bit of gossip.

'GBH, actually.' the boy, 'Anderson' answered Wes, seeming almost proud of himself.

'I can't believe we're all rooming again!' David exclaimed, after a brief silence and the previous subject dropped like an atom bomb.

'Yeah, it'll be just like at Dalton!' exclaimed Anderson.

'With even more rules to break.' Wes added.

Kurt couldn't help but stare openly at the group. Wasn't Dalton a private school? One where you had to have a lot of money to get into? Unless you had a scholarship, and none of the three boys in front of him looked like Straight-A Students, well, they were in Juvie after all.

'So, which bunk is yours?' Anderson asked the other two boys.

'We're here', David gestured towards the bunks he shared with Wes.

'So, I'll be over here.' Anderson turned, and looked directly towards Kurt.

Their eyes met and a smirk appeared on Andersons face, one that made Kurt extremely uncomfortable.

'I'll take the top bunk.' Anderson stated, the smirk never leaving his face and his eyes lingered on Kurt's. Both boys held the stare, Anderson's eyes were twinkling and full of mischief, daring Kurt to look away. Kurt took on the dare, for some reason he didn't feel threatened by this other boy and could knew he could hold a bitch-glare better than anyone.

'This is my bed!' Kurt challenged him, continuing the staring game with Anderson. No way was he giving his bed up for anyone.

Andersons eyes trailed down Kurt's torso, then back up again.

'You can stay there if you want', Anderson said, shrugging.

Kurt let out a relieve sigh, rolling onto his back, trying once more to concentrate on the book he held in his hands. He felt the mattress shift next to him, as Anderson hopped effortlessly next to him sitting with his legs dangling off the bed. Anderson moved so that he was facing towards Kurt, he swatted the book out of Kurt's hands, and placed his own either side of Kurt's head.

'But you'll have to get used to me sleeping next to you', Anderson said, leaning down and whispering directly into Kurt's ear. Causing a shiver to run through the latter boy's body.

'Blaine? We're going down to the common room to hang out with the others. You coming?' Kurt heard Wes call out.

'Hopefully I will be soon.' Blaine chuckled, eyes roaming Kurt's body, before their eyes interlocked once more.

'Uh, see you down there.' David shouted, before he exited the room with Wes, leaving Kurt and Blaine together, alone.

'What are you staring at?' Kurt finally snapped, once he was sure the other two boys were out of hearing distance. He was actually enjoying the attention off the other boy, Kurt had taken him in, he was gorgeous. Especially those hazel eyes, the ones which Kurt hadn't taken his own eyes off for a moment.

'Some damn, fine piece of ass.', Blaine stated.

He didn't know who initiated it, but suddenly Kurt felt himself raise slightly as Blaine lowered himself, and their lips met. Their actions were furious, hard and lust-filled, both boys were thrusting against each other and moaning. Kurt felt himself climaxing nearly ready to let go, suddenly he felt a coldness where Blaine had been.

'Better not get too carried away, need to save something for later.' Blaine chuckled, now half way across the room.

'Fuck you!' Kurt shouted at him, he was surprised at himself and his sudden boldness. Apparently Juvie had toughened him up a little.

'Later!' Blaine called as he exited the room, still chuckling to himself.

Kurt let out a sigh and flopped back down onto the pillow. How the hell was he supposed to concentrate on reading French now, when he was so turned on, thinking of the things he wanted to do to Blaine, or the things he wanted Blaine to do to him.

Kurt was dosing, with his French book laying across his chest, when he heard someone enter the room a few hours later.

'Hey.' it was Blaine, he couldn't quite tell, but he thought he'd heard an almost tender tone in the other boy's voice.

Kurt turn his head to look at Blaine but didn't say anything. Blaine was currently stood in the doorway, one hand was pushed into his jeans pocket, his other arm leant against the doorframe of the cell they shared. Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine was trying to be seductive or not, but it was one of the sexiest things Kurt had ever seen in his life.

He let out a frustrated moan, then turned himself so he was staring at the ceiling.

Blaine walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Kurt looked once more towards Blaine, the room had gone slightly darker when the door had shut. He was unsure what Blaine's intentions were, had he been testing him earlier? Trying to find out whether Kurt was really gay or not? Was he going to beat him up now? Oh, please, no! Kurt thought to himself.

Blaine, however, just started taking off items of clothing, starting with the leather jacket, which he hung around the wooden chair. Blaine removed his shoes and socks, facing away from Kurt, so that the latter boy had a very good view of the former boy's rear end. Next he peeled off the jeans, dark blue, denim ones, that were almost too tight, but not tight enough to be called skinny jeans, slowly he dragged them down. Kurt was sure that the boy was torturing him, this boy had, to take Blaine's words from earlier, one fine piece of ass, Kurt thought to himself.

Blaine turned round, looking at Kurt with a smirk on his face once more. Kurt did and didn't like that smirk, it was mischievous and teasing and Kurt didn't like it one bit, no way, not at all, nuh uh… Kurt was into athletes, not bad boys…

Kurt was pulled out of this thoughts as Blaine's t-shirt was pulled over Blaine's head and tossed to the side. Blaine was ripped, he sported a six-pack that could rival any athlete on any of the teams back at McKinley.

'Oh, by the way…' Blaine said to him 'I sleep naked!'

Blaine whipped his boxers off, revealing every part of himself.

Kurt gulped audibly, but he turned over and faced towards the wall, the opposite way to which Blaine was standing…Naked!

Kurt stiffened as he felt his mattress, once again, shifting. He knew that Blaine had hopped onto his bed once again, especially when he felt the warmth of the other boy next to him. Breath ghosting down his neck, he felt Blaine nipping and sucking at his neck. Kurt couldn't contain himself any longer, he was extremely aroused.

He'd never felt like this before, he was wanted, not just in a friends way, in a sexual way. Another boy found him attractive, maybe the other boy just wanted in his pants, but right at that moment as he felt Blaine kissing down his back, Kurt felt attractive, he turned to face towards Blaine, allowing Blaine to kiss his chest.

Blaine made his way back up Kurt's body once again, kissing and sucking, grazing his tongue over Kurt's nipples lightly, causing his hips to thrust up. They thrust together causing a much needed friction.

'What about Wes and David?' Kurt panted.

'Don't worry about them, I told them to leave us alone for a few hours.' Blaine growled into his neck, before he continued attacking it once again.

'A few hours?' Kurt asked. He didn't know whether he'd last much longer than a few more minutes, never mind a few more hours.

'I didn't know how long I needed to take to convince you to do this with me' Blaine gestured between the two, before that smirk appeared on his face one again, 'seems like it didn't take too long though'.

'Oh just..' Kurt started, but he didn't know what else to say, Blaine was right, he hadn't taken much convincing. So he just pressed his whole body up against Blaine once more, capturing his mouth and thrusting against him.

They continued thrusting and thrashing against each other, both boys moaning and needy.

'Blaine.. I'm gonna…' Kurt started, but he couldn't keep talking, the feeling sweeping his body just felt too good.

'Me too', Blaine whispered into his ear, as his thrusting continued.

So Kurt let go, letting out long moans feeling himself letting go. He heard Blaine moaning seconds later, his thrusts became erratic before he collapsed onto Kurt.

'You're beautiful, Kurt!' Blaine said to him, moving onto his hands one again, kissing Kurt once more on the lips.

Kurt turned to look at him, nobody had called him beautiful before. He'd fallen for Blaine, he knew he had, the mere seconds their eyes had met, he just hoped Blaine felt the same way.

He felt Blaine snuggle closer, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist, he placed his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt wrapped his own arm around Blaine's shoulder and held him, he didn't want to let Blaine go, he knew nothing about the boy, but he felt closer to him than he ever had to anybody else, except perhaps his dad. Kurt squeezed Blaine closer, he allowed his eyelids to close as they felt heavy, and he drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	2. Deviate

**Character/Pairing: **Kurt and Blaine

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **_1511_

**Summary: **_Kurt finds himself in Juvie through no fault of his own, and finds an instant bond with the new inmate. Things get very, very heated, very, very quickly!_

**Authors Notes: **_So, just wrote this outta my head today, took a few hours, but phewff, it's done. I've tried to 'Americanise' everything, but if any of it is too British, just let me know._

_Also… *spoiler alert* OMG! Darren Criss…Singing Tom Jones' It's not unusual! Wow! Just Wow! There are no words to explain to sexy hip thrusting and hip swivelling and hips… okay, maybe my attention got kinda caught up in that region…_

_Also, I'm so proud that he sang a song by one of my fellow natives, he actually grew up just up the road from where I live (Tom, not Darren *sigh*)… Oh Yeah (Warbler-cry stylie), I'm Welsh too. YAY For the Welsh!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

Kurt waited in line at the cafeteria when he felt heavy breathing ghosting his neck. Kurt froze as a hand came and reached over his shoulder and took the apple from his tray.

He turned around to see none other than Karofsky's sidekick from his old school Azimio. Azimio was stood there, a mischievous smug grin playing across his lips as he took a bite into Kurt's apple. He then placed the apple back onto Kurt's tray, turned around and walked away.

Kurt was sure that Azimio had just wanted to intimidate him, to just let him know that he was there. Sharing the same prison as he was and could have his revenge at anytime, day or night.

'Who was that?' Wes asked casually as he sauntered up to Kurt, who was still stood stock still in the waiting line. (Since what had gone down between Kurt and Blaine a few days prior, both Wes and David had acted as if they and Kurt had been friends this whole time).

'Oh, just an old rival' Kurt had said, offhandedly.

'Are you sure?' Wes had questioned him.

'It definitely seemed a lot more than that' David had pushed.

The three of them collected their first serving of gruel, which was served to them for breakfast, lunch and tea. They made their way to sit in at a four seated table, which was located at the back far corner of the cafeteria.

Kurt realised as he sat down opposite the duo, that this was because they hadn't given up their quest to find out why Azimio was threatening him. It felt good that, for once, people seemed to notice what was happening to him.

It was strange though that it was happening in this setting, one which was full of criminals and people you couldn't trust with anything, without fear of it mysteriously disappearing.

Although he didn't fully trust the two yet to confide in them right at the moment, perhaps he would let them in a little once he got to know them better. They were after all trying to make an effort with him.

Wes and David kept firing questions about the incident that had just occurred and Kurt kept deflecting them with talk about lighter subjects, such as football. Although he wasn't interested, he knew enough from watching the countless games with his father to keep up a conversation about it.

He was having a heated debate with them about the players on his fathers favorite team, the buckeyes, when a shadow loomed above them all. Kurt looked up slowly, frightened at who he might see. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was Blaine stood there.

He sat down, taking the only available seat, which was next to Kurt and effectively wedged him in.

'What are we talking about?' Blaine asked, as he placed his breakfast tray on the table.

'Buckeyes', Kurt answered, a little too quickly.

'Seriously? I didn't have you down as a football fan?' Blaine questioned.

'And why would that be?' Kurt asked in mock-offence.

'You do seem to be very… effeminate.' Wes answered, receiving a very scarily matching bitch-glare from both Kurt and Blaine.

'He was trying to distract us from the matter of hand', David decided to interject.

'Oh, yeah? What would that be?' Blaine asked curiously, softening his gaze as he turned to look at Kurt.

'I… um…' Kurt didn't know how to, or even want to, answer or what to say, so he just decided to let Wes or David explain the situation.

'Azimio was behaving threateningly towards him, but he won't tell us why' David answered.

'Why? What did he do?' Blaine asked, pressing for more information, his gaze still directed at Kurt looking for answers.

Kurt didn't respond, he merely took a spoon full of gruel and placed it in his mouth so that he couldn't talk.

'He took a bite of Kurt's apple!' Wes answered incredulously.

Kurt started laughing despite himself, it sounded ridiculous the way Wes had worded it. He saw the gazes of Wes and David, they were staring back at him with concern, he immediately stopped laughing realising the seriousness of the situation.

'He was basically trying to intimidate Kurt.' David explained.

'Wait! What? Why would Azimio do that? Why you Kurt?' Blaine asked confusedly.

'How do you know Azimio?' Kurt decided to ask, hopefully changing tact would stop them all from interrogating him.

'Don't try to change the subject Kurt! How does he know you? And why is he threatening you?' Blaine asked,

He was clearly getting more aggravated the more Kurt avoided answering the question. Kurt sighed, he realised that this subject matter wasn't going away, Blaine would keep pushing until he got answers.

'Why do you care? I don't even know you guys!' Kurt shouted, his arms flailing as he stood to leave.

Kurt couldn't handle this it was all too much, he just wanted to get away, but he couldn't because Blaine was blocking him in. He felt trapped he couldn't get away, but two strong arms wrapped themselves around him. They felt comforting, he couldn't believe it, he started to shake violently as he broke down in Blaine's arms.

'Kurt, calm down. We just care about you.' Blaine's tone was much calmer.

'Shh…' Blaine cooed into his ear, 'it's okay'. He rocked Kurt in his arms as he let the boy sob into his chest. Slowly he felt Kurt's breathing even out, he nodded to Wes to let him explain why he'd being pressing him so much for information.

'We need fix this.' Wes told Kurt, although looking towards Blaine, who was nodding.

'How?' What can you do?' Kurt looked up towards Wes.

Wes had spoken with such certainty that it could be fixed and they'd be able to do it, that Kurt felt a spark of hope.

'I need to know what happened, why he was acting that way towards you before I can do anything.' Blaine said, to which Kurt directed his gaze questioningly towards Blaine.

'We have… well, Blaine has… contacts. On the inside.' David explained.

'We can get Azimio transferred.' Wes added.

'…but we need to know why his behaviour is so menacing towards you?' Blaine asked, a little more tentatively now. He still held Kurt tight to his chest, he knew that Kurt needed that closeness.

So Kurt went on to explain that Azimio was Karofsky's best mate, but Azimio had wanted more. He explained the story of why he ended up in Prison (which is what he referred to it as now)…he told them about how, when Azimio found out about Kurt and Karofsky (not that there was anything), that Azimio was jealous of Kurt… he told them how Karofsky didn't notice the longing gazes Azimio directed at him… he told them how Karofsky was now in hospital, how it was his fault and now he thinks that Azimio wants revenge for what he did to Karofsky.

'Shit!' Wes exclaimed, once the Kurt had finished his story.

'This is not good, Blaine, not good at all!' David started ranting.

'Right, we can sort this.' Blaine said, calmly, as he noticed that Kurt had curled back into him. Kurt was shaking again, although, Blaine assumed this time it from fear. He glared once again at the two boys who sat opposite him.

A few days later Kurt waited in line at the cafeteria when he felt heavy breathing ghosting his neck. Kurt stiffened, he didn't want it to happen again, a hand reached over his shoulder and placed an apple on his tray.

'Here.' he heard Blaine say.

'Thanks' , Kurt said, gratefully, a small smile gracing his lips.

'You're safe now, he's gone!' Blaine whispered into his ears.

Kurt didn't want to dwell on what that actually meant. He'd heard rumors about Azimio's disappearance, but most of them were just too ridiculous to believe, so he just let bygones be bygones, and got on with trying to enjoy (as much as he could), the rest of the time he had left in prison.


	3. Enclosed

**Character/Pairing: **Kurt and Blaine

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: 1183**

**Summary: **_Kurt finds himself in Juvie through no fault of his own, and finds an instant bond with the new inmate. Things get very, very heated, very, very quickly!_

**Authors Notes: **_I hope you enjoy this. It's more from Blaine's perspective, he has a day or so to think over his life and we can understand him a bit better in this. _

_I believe these characters are OOC, but that is obvious to me, since Blaine is a badboy._

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

He sat alone, in a cell. He could hear the chirping of the birds outside, but he couldn't see any. They were 'free as a bird', whilst he was locked away in a dingy cell.

The cell was basic, it had four walls, each wall had a feature, but they were out of necessity than anything, a window covered with iron bars, which was too high up to see out of, a toilet, a door and a bed, which had a cotton blanket. That was it, he had nothing else.

It was worth it though he thought as he remembered the past events that lead up to his confinement.

Since they first met, Blaine could see the loss and hurt behind Kurt's pale blue eyes (at least they had been at the time), it was hidden well, behind a sarcastic, bitchy front, but Blaine could see it.

He knew that the other boy understood him too, it was only one gaze right at the beginning, but they understood each other, right from the beginning. That was what lead to their night of passion on the first day of knowing each other.

They had both been bullied and tormented in the past, for the fact that they were both gay. After hearing the boy's story, Blaine concluded that the bullying Kurt had to endure was far greater than his own.

Blaine had been physically abused, battered and beaten he had scars and bruises covering his body, he'd been in hospital more times than he could count and he had broken almost every bone in his body throughout his life in public school.

Kurt though, he'd been psychologically bullied. His scars were on the inside, where he couldn't just point them out like Blaine had been able to. The only way of knowing was to have the same or similar experiences as he did.

Blaine put up a façade, just like Kurt did.

On the outside Blaine was the bad boy of Westerville. He drove around on his motorbike, ignoring the speed signs. Occasionally a motor he liked would take his fancy, so he'd 'borrow' it for a while, he never asked permission and didn't always return them.

He'd go out clubbing on school nights into early hours. Sometimes he wouldn't return to the school that night and would stay with a hook-up or he'd find fights in places he knew he could get them. He smoked, drank, snorted and anything else he could so he could get away from being the pathetic person his ex-school mates had classed him.

Occasionally he'd go too far in a fight and end up in Juvie. Although what landed him in Juvie this time was the fact he'd helped his mate 'Puck' to steal an ATM machine. What he hadn't realised was that Puck didn't arrange a get-away vehicle and was carrying it down the high street in broad daylight. He'd lied when his cell/school mates had asked him, because he was embarrassed at his own friend's stupidity.

That didn't matter now though, what did matter was that Kurt was okay. He'd given Wes and David the task of looking after their cellmate in the duration that Blaine was in confinement.

He'd sat and listened to the tale Kurt had told him of the events leading up to his arrest. Blaine's heart had been slowly breaking throughout the telling. He cared for Kurt, far more than he cared for himself, he didn't want Kurt to go through more suffering than he already had.

He was holding Kurt when his sympathy turned into rage. He was more angry than he'd ever been. How could anyone do something so hurtful to a beautiful soul like Kurt?

He'd waited until Kurt fell asleep in his arms, even though it was just a little after breakfast he'd gotten exhausted from reliving his story and crying. So Blaine had carried him back to his cell, glaring at anyone who even looked like they were going to say something spiteful. He placed a blanket over Kurt's body, which was still slightly shaking and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

After that, Blaine's demeanor changed. He went to find Azimio, he was going to make his life a misery. He knew a few prison guards from the other times he'd been in here, because Blaine behaved himself on the inside he was one of their favourites.

He plotted with the most bent prison guard.

'_I'd watch your back if I was you!' Blaine hissed behind Azimio's back._

'_Oh yeah? And why's that?' Azimio questioned as he stood up and turned around to face Blaine._

'_Because Hummel has friends on the inside', Blaine warned and started to stride off._

'_HEY! GET BACK HERE!' Azimio yelled. _

_Blaine stopped in the middle of the doorway of the common room, glancing back at Azimio, waiting for him to continue._

'_What's that supposed to mean?' Azimio demanded._

'_I always knew you were thick, but I didn't think that was too difficult to understand' Blaine countered, moving closer to Azimio once again._

_Blaine and Azimio now stood facing each other, face to…well, Blaine's face to Azimio's chest._

_Azimio shoved Blaine, almost sending him flying. Blaine was stronger than he looked though, and was anticipating the shove, he sneered when he held his ground. _

'_That all you got?' Blaine asked._

'_Fucking fag!' Azimio spat, shoving Blaine again, but harder. This time Blaine raised his fists and flew a right hook at Azimio's jaw. Fists and blood went flying, people started crowding around to get a good look at the action, some even started chanting. _

_Suddenly two hands were grabbing Blaine by the shoulders, pulling him off the other boy._

'_That'll do Blaine' the prison guard told him. _

_It was the same guard he'd been speaking to earlier that day. He looked at where Azimio still lay unconscious on the ground, blood spurting out of his nose. _

'_He'll need an ambulance' Blaine told the guard before storming off to see if Kurt was still okay._

_When he reached the cell he saw that the boy was curled up on his bed, fast asleep. He jumped up to lie beside Kurt, wrapping a protective arm around him. _

_It seemed like Blaine had got away with his fight with Azimio, although he heard there were 'investigations', ones which Blaine knew never lead anywhere. He knew that Azimio had asked to be transferred, which he was glad about, although a little confused. He hoped it had something to do with the little warning he sent with his friend, the prison guard._

_A week had gone by with no obvious conclusion, then suddenly he'd been summoned to a five day's confinement._

So here he sat, his second day in confinement, staring at the four brick walls. Only three more left to go.


	4. Devil

**Character/Pairing: **Kurt and Blaine

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: 522**

**Summary: **_Kurt finds himself in Juvie through no fault of his own, and finds an instant bond with the new inmate. Things get very, very heated, very, very quickly!_

**Authors Notes: **_So, this has nothing to do with Devil, but I was really struggling and I wanted to write something. My writers block had come in full force, so lets pretend that this is a fill-chapter and the next chapter is 'Devil'. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know. _

_Also, I won't be updating next weekend as I will be away on the Saturday and catching up on housework and uni work on the Sunday, so yeah. Anyway, I may update sometime next week. If not, look forward to it the week after… I will try and write Ocean too (which I have my idea for already), so I can do a double update for you guys! Reviews always help though, just to let you know… so that I know how I am doing? Thanks and you guys have been amazing._

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

It was his third day of solitary confinement and Blaine just didn't think he could hack it any longer. He had tried everything to keep himself distracted, not that there was much to do in an empty room with just a bed and toilet for company.

He kept thinking of why he'd come into Juvie in the first place. It was more out of necessity than anything. He'd wanted to get away from all the taunts of the outside world. There were a lot of people he knew in this place, these people in here had his back, instead of turning their backs, like they did on the outside.

This is where he'd met Wes and David and after long conversations with them had transferred to Dalton, where they had an anti-bully policy that was upheld. Blaine could be himself, instead he went a bit further and after years of being withheld he started acting out. His parents weren't around any longer, since he'd started boarding at Dalton they had left to live abroad on his fathers yacht. There was nobody else in his family that even lived remotely close, nobody to reign him back in, so Blaine had got steadily and steadily worse.

Now, though, he'd had enough. He wanted to improve himself, become a better person. Live life to the full, not in the way of the dare-devil tactics he'd been playing for too long now, but by Living it, and living it properly. Possibly go to New York, pursue the career in music he's wanted to do when he was younger, when he was more naïve to the world.

He didn't know where this new attitude of his had come from. He thought that it had a lot to do with the blue-eyed boy that kept popping into his mind. Blaine was struggling with the concept he might be falling just a little bit in love with this boy.

That was something Blaine couldn't let happen. He couldn't fall in love, because love let him down. Wasn't he supposed to love his family? Look where that had gotten him. No, it just wouldn't do to fall in love with Kurt.

**A/N: I just realised I wrote the words Dare-Devil, so yeah, possibly you could take this for 'Devil'… Let me know what you guys think. Do you want another chapter for Devil or should I move onto Ocean?**


	5. Ocean

**Character/Pairing: **Kurt and Blaine

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: 1660**

**Summary: **_Kurt finds himself in Juvie through no fault of his own, and finds an instant bond with the new inmate. Things get very, very heated, very, very quickly!_

**Authors Notes: **__**Wow! This is very smutty at the end… just a little warning for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Also, I decided to just go straight for Ocean…. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

'I'm free!' Blaine yelled, throwing his hands in the air as he entered his cell.

Kurt looked up from his book and rolled his eyes, although a fond smile graced his lips. Wes and David, or as he liked to call them now Wevid, had told his all the details of what Blaine had done for him. To say Kurt's soft spot for Blaine had grown the time they were away from one another was an understatement. Kurt felt his heart speed up, beating faster than he thought it ever could.

'You're hardly free, Blaine' Kurt stated.

Blaine just shrugged and lifted himself up onto Kurt's bunk to lay beside him.

'What are you going to do when you get out?' Blaine asked., ignoring Kurt's previous comment.

'I don't know, go back to school, get a job I suppose. I always wanted to go to New York, try and make it on Broadway.' Kurt answered.

'Do you think they'll let you go back to McKinley?' Blaine enquired.

Kurt was silent, Blaine was right. He didn't know if he'd even be allowed to go back to school, he might not get to go through the same High School experiences with his friends, which he'd known since he was very small. He felt a lump rise to his throat, he didn't even notice the tear that streaked down his left cheek.

'Hey, I didn't mean to upset you.' Blaine whispered softly, lifting his hand to wipe the tear away with his thumb.

'I'm sorry. It's not your fault.' Kurt told him.

He leaned into Blaine's touch, where his hand was still resting on the side of his face. He needed that comfort right now, even if he was a little embarrassed from crying in front of Blaine once again.

'How about you?' Kurt asked Blaine, wanting to tear away from the subject of himself now that his future seemed to be in jeopardy.

'Go back and finish at Dalton, then onto LA. I wanna be an actor, well, a stuntman!' Blaine told him.

'Will they let you go back to Dalton?' Kurt asked, he always though Dalton was a very prestigious school with lots of stuck up students.

'Yeah, straight A student.' Blaine assured him.

Kurt tried not to look shocked when Blaine told him that piece of information. Blaine was more of a surprise to him every day. He cared, he was smart, not to mention very hot. Especially the way his eyes twinkled from the light that entered through the high window in their cell.

'What'cha reading?' Blaine asked, it seemed he didn't want to talk about it any more. That was something Kurt had caught onto early, if Blaine didn't want to talk about something then he would change the subject quickly.

'Robinson Crusoe' Kurt answered, letting Blaine have his way this time. It wasn't a subject Kurt wanted to linger onto any more than Blaine.

'Oh, I love that book!' Blaine exclaimed.

'You read?' Kurt asked.

'Yeah, my Dad was big on English Literature. Our house was always littered with books when I was little.' Blaine said, his excitement lighting up his features at the thought of his childhood.

'What about now?' Kurt asked.

'They live abroad now, never see or hear from them. I wonder if they even think about me at all.' Blaine answered, his voice now detached from emotion.

'I'm sorry.' Kurt said, he felt incredibly guilty for dragging up Blaine's issues.

'Not your fault. After reading that book I always wanted to stow away to a small island and try to fend for myself to see if I could. When we went to our beach house in the summer when I was younger, there was a small rock which I could row my dingy out to and I would stay there all day pretending it was my own little Robinson Crusoe Island, until my Mom called me for tea!'

Kurt felt himself chuckling at Blaine's endearing story, he must have been such a cute little child.

'I've never even seen the ocean before' Kurt admitted.

'Like, never?' this time it was Blaine's turn to look incredulously at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head.

'Tell you what, when we get out we'll go to my beach house and have our own little party.' Blaine assured him.

They both knew it was a dream. It was still a while until they got out, and it wasn't even likely that they would ever see each other again, but in that moment it was just perfect.

'Really?' Kurt asked, his voice almost a whisper.

'Definitely.' Blaine stated confidently, although his voice matching Kurt's in the almost whisper.

'I'd like that!'

'Anyway, I want to see my assessment it correct.'

'What assessment?'

'I want to prove that your eyes are the color of the ocean.'

'Don't be ridiculous'

'I'm not, I'm being serious!'

'You are?'

'Yeah, they are gorgeous Kurt. They draw me in, they are addictive.'

Kurt's mouth crashed against Blaine's, it was a bold move for Kurt, he wasn't sure, but when he felt Blaine's tongue searching his mouth he knew it was right. It felt right, he was going to let Blaine in again.

Blaine's hands reached under the shirt Kurt was wearing, feeling his skin underneath. Everywhere Blaine's fingers touched , Kurt felt a tingling sensation, which lasted a few minutes. Their tongues danced in each others mouths with a desperate want, almost a need.

Blaine shifted a little so he could kiss Kurt's neck, as he pulled his shirt over his head. He moved slowly down until he was licking Kurt's nipples, tenderly, gently and softly.

Kurt decided he wanted to be in charge this time, so he rolled himself on top of Blaine, then moved himself down. Doing what Blaine had just been doing to him, nipping, sucking and licking down his body, his nipples until he reached the waistband of his trousers.

Blaine lifted his hips slightly so that Kurt could slide his trousers down. He wasted no time in taking Blaine into his mouth, wanting to taste every inch of him. Everything he'd tasted so far was incredible. He moved his mouth slowly up at first, up and down, twisting occasionally and sucking. Kurt used his hand to gently stroke the areas he couldn't reach with his mouth.

The noises Blaine was emitting was incredible to Kurt, almost intoxicating and he wasn't to hear more of it. He felt Blaine pushing his body, leading him to lie upside down on top of Blaine.

Kurt felt Blaine take his member into his mouth and suck on him and he was sucking on Blaine. Blaine let Kurt out of his mouth for a moment, earning a small whine from the boy, until Kurt felt a finger near the hole of his anus, and feeling it gently pushing in as Blaine took him back into his mouth again.

Soon, it was all getting to much for Kurt, it was the best feeling Kurt had ever felt and he didn't want it to stop. He pulled himself out of Blaine and turned his body around, so he was face to face once more.

'What' kiss 'about' kiss 'Wevid?' Kurt asked, only slightly worried about them returning when he was doing these things with Blaine.

'Distracted.' was Blaine's only answer.

Kurt didn't care though, because as Blaine answered, he'd licked his fingers and they were gently being pushed inside of Kurt once again.

Kurt couldn't help but moan as Blaine thrust in and out of him, one finger being added at a time. Widening his hole so that it was big enough for Blaine to fit inside him.

There was an mutual understanding that both of them knew, this was going to happen right now, even if they hadn't actually spoken the words. Kurt knew it was right, he was comfortable, he was nervous at doing the deed, yes, but he didn't think he'd feel more relaxed doing this with anyone else.

Kurt had moved onto his hands and knees and Blaine slowly pushed himself so that he was completely inside him. It was intoxicating, the smells Kurt emitted, the tight feeling around him, they were joined together, as one entity. Both boys moaned as Blaine thrust gently into him, once, twice, three times.

'Faster!' Kurt managed to croak out.

He felt Blaine speed up, everything was wonderful. Blaine was hitting that spot inside of him every time he thrust into him. The feeling was so intense, more intense than Kurt had ever felt. He wanted it to last longer, he tried to hold on as long as he could. It became impossible though, when Blaine leaned his body so he was arched over his back and Blaine's hand was pumping his cock.

'Oh… my… god' Kurt practically screamed as he felt the fluid from Blaine fill inside him, his own ejaculation hitting him at the same time.

Kurt collapsed, wincing slightly as Blaine pulled out of him. Then he felt Blaine's sweaty body fall on top of him.

'Ugh, twzmzing' Kurt mumbled into the pillow.

'Yeah' he heard Blaine say on top of him.

He pushed himself back up slightly so that Blaine was no longer a human blanket and he turned around to face Blaine.

'What did you say Wes and David were doing?' Kurt asked, he was curious and a little relieved that they hadn't walked in during any of that.

'Um, don't know' Blaine answered, 'haven't seen them since I was released from confinement.'


	6. Promise

**Character/Pairing: **Kurt and Blaine

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: 1660**

**Summary: **_Kurt finds himself in Juvie through no fault of his own, and finds an instant bond with the new inmate. Things get very, very heated, very, very quickly!_

**Authors Notes: ****From smutty to smooshy… sorry I havent updated in a while, I went on holiday to my mothers hometown for the half term (which we have in Britain).**

**And now I have a stupid cough/cold… although it gives me time to write this…. As ever… Enjoy! **

**Also… 1 week to go! Aihsdoaisdpfa!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

Kurt lay in his bed, hands behind his head, with Blaine lying flush beside him, his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist. It had become a regular occurrence in the months following Blaine's release from confinement.

'You're quiet!' Blaine accused of Kurt, when he let out a frustrated sigh.

'I just don't know what I'm going to do' Kurt admitted to Blaine.

'What do you mean?' Blaine asked clearly confused.

Kurt had be lying for a while thinking about what his life was going to be like once he was released from Juvie. The deadline was looming and Kurt as ever felt like he had to have a plan in action for when he was released.

'You were right' Kurt confided 'when you asked whether I'd be allowed back into McKinley. I don't know that I would be allowed back. They let this one guy back in, you know, and the place is overflowing with criminals in the making, but I hurt somebody and in the world of McKinley, that isn't something that is easily forgiven'.

'Firstly, you said yourself you didn't mean to hurt him, you're not at fault here, but' Blaine continued as he saw Kurt about to interrupt, 'but if you really think you won't get in, why not try to apply for Dalton?'

'If McKinley won't let me in, then Dalton definitely wouldn't' Kurt sighed, 'I know you said that they'd let you back in, but like you said, you're a straight A student. I get A's sure in school, not in all of my classes though'.

'I've got some weight at Dalton, Kurt. If you want to go there, then I can pull a few strings and let you in' Blaine told him confidently.

'It's just under two hours away from my house'.

'Then board at Dalton'.

'I would have to see my family at some point'.

'Board at Dalton during the week, and go home to see your family on the weekends and during holidays'.

Kurt wanted time to think about it. He knew there would be more questions to be asked, ones his dad would ask him.

As they sat in the cafeteria for the daily slosh that Teatime provided, Kurt decided to delved a little further.

'How much does it cost to go to Dalton?' Kurt asked.

'Don't get me wrong, Kurt, it can be expensive, but you wouldn't have to worry about it' Blaine answered, with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

'Why not?' Kurt was curious now.

'Well, they guy I was going to speak to, to get you in, if you agreed, well, his Dad kind of owns Dalton'.

'How do you mean owns?' Kurt asked.

'Well, all private schools are owned by someone. He's not the headmaster or anything, well, that's Nick's dad, but Jeff's dad actually owns the school'. Blaine tried to explain.

'Jeff? Nick? How do you know these people and would they really do this for me?' Kurt asked.

'We are all in the Warblers together, our school's show choir, we're kind of like Rockstars there!' Blaine explained, with a chuckle. They really were Rockstars, they'd broken countless things, destroyed plenty of hotel rooms, had many parties that had gotten out of hand and the pupils of Dalton absolutely loved them.

'And why would they do this for you? Is it like some sort of secret blood-brothers thing?' Kurt questioned.

'Well, they are both gay', Blaine told him, 'they look after me, which is why I don't get touched. If anyone laid a finger on any of us they'd be kicked out of the doors in no time, so nobody risks it. Well, that and the no bullying policy'.

It sounded like a dream come true to Kurt, he couldn't believe that anyone would even do something like this for him. It all seemed so unreal, he felt like there almost had to be a catch.

'How do you mean, when you say I don't have to worry about paying tuition fees?' Kurt was feeling this is where the catch would be, it was always when it came down to money.

'I mean, between the five of us, me, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff, we could probably convince them to let you in on a scholarship'. Blaine explained. 'We all have a lot of scope when it comes to these decisions. I'm like lead singer of the Warblers, although Wes likes to think he's the leader as he and David are on the council, and obviously with Nick and Jeff on our side it couldn't be easier'.

Kurt felt like Blaine was trying desperately to convince him to go to Dalton, which was something Kurt wasn't entirely opposed of. He decided to stretch it out a little longer and see how far Blaine was willing to go to assure him it was the best decision.

'So, how could I get a scholarship when I'm not even that clever' Kurt argued.

'Come on Kurt, you have your head stuck in books all day, and I know you speak fluent French, I've seen the books you've read, not all of them are English and I know enough French to know when I'm reading it, even if I don't know what it means' Blaine explained as Kurt gave him a disapproving look, which Blaine knew meant what the hell are you touching my stuff for?

'That's hardly enough to get into an establishment like Dalton, I have no credits at all' Kurt argued.

'Ah, but you also have an amazing voice Kurt, countertenor, I've heard you in the showers. It's something the Warblers haven't had in many years, they'd jump at the chance to have you join us.'

'It's true!' Wes said from the doorway.

'It really is' David agreed.

Kurt was glad he and Blaine hadn't been doing anything right then, when the two boys entered the cell.

'One, you should knock, Two, stop eavesdropping', Blaine told the two boys from his position on Kurt's bed.

'Why? You been up to something?' Wes asked with a smirk, suggesting he knew exactly.

'Also, it's our cell too, why should we have to knock?' David asked.

'We could have been doing something!' Blaine counteracted.

'Blaine!' Kurt scolded him, as he felt a blush rise across his cheeks.

'Anyway', Wes continued, 'Blaine's right, we would love a countertenor on our team. He also has the most sway with Jeff and Nick, they seem to have taken him under their wing, I reckon they both have a crush on him.'

'Please, they never stop fawning over each other', Blaine disputed.

'Yeah, bit like you and Kurt', David muttered under his breath.

'I heard that!', both Blaine and Kurt said at the same time.

'So? Kurt?' Wes asked, 'What do you say? Wanna be one of the most popular guys in Dalton?'

'I'd be willing, but you'll have to talk to your friends first. Then I'd have to speak to my dad., but yeah, I think that would be amazing', Kurt told them.

A few days later it was all in action. Kurt was packing his things as he felt two strong arms wrap around his waste.

'Hey', he heard Blaine whisper into his ear.

'Hey.' Kurt greeted back.

'You excited?'

'Definitely. I can't wait to start a new school, although I'm slightly apprehensive that I won't know anyone there.' Kurt confided.

'You have nothing to worry about Kurt, I've told Jeff and Nick to keep an eye out for you, until I get there. It's only a fortnight and I'll be there too', Blaine moved him arms up to grab Kurt's shoulders and turned him around, 'You have to promise me something though'.

'What's that?' Kurt asked, he thought he could hear hesitancy in Blaine's voice.

'Wait for me?' he asked. Kurt was pretty sure he heard the worry and urgency in Blaine's voice now, it was hard not to notice.

'What do you mean?' Kurt asked, he wanted Blaine to be straight with him. In here everything had been okay, there was nobody messing with them. No other boys that were going to break them apart.

Blaine knew that there was a lot of other out gay guys in Dalton, in Mckinley Kurt was the only one. He had an inkling that he was the first out gay guy Kurt had met and he was scared that was the only reason Kurt had been drawn to him. He was so worried, but he was going to be selfish once again. He wanted Kurt to himself, and in here there hadn't been any reason to officiate anything as they'd always been together, but on the outside everything was so different.

'I want you, Kurt' he heard himself saying, although he was sure his brain was detached from his lips, and his heart was beating faster than it ever had before, 'not just for the sex, which is pretty awesome, but I want everything from you Kurt. I want to be the person you turn to when life is getting you down. I want to hug and kiss you, just because I can, Kurt, I want to be your boyfriend, and I want you to be mine'.

Kurt felt like his heart had exploded, he couldn't believe that Blaine was willing to lay himself on the line like that.

'Of course, I promise, I'll wait for you'.


	7. Lost

**Character/Pairing: **Kurt and Blaine

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: 1682**

**Summary: **_Kurt finds himself in Juvie through no fault of his own, and finds an instant bond with the new inmate. Things get very, very heated, very, very quickly!_

**Authors Notes: ****Once again I apologise for the delay in this chapter. It's been in my head for ages now, it just took me ages to get it down on paper as either my computer has not been working, or I've been catching up on Uni work or whatever…. So, here goes and I hope you enjoy! **

**Love Lou x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

_Kurt stood at the entrance to Dalton admiring the décor of the grand building. He had a cell phone clutched in his left hand, holding it to his head he let a gasp escape him as he took in the enormity of the building._

'_Kurt?' he heard Blaine's voice on the other end of the line. How Blaine had gotten his number he didn't know. He was also pretty sure that Blaine wasn't supposed to be on any cell phone, after all, he was still locked up. _

_He hoped that Blaine wouldn't get in trouble for helping him out, after all it would be easier for Blaine to help him on the outside, than inside._

'_Yeah, I'm here. This place is huge, Blaine!' Kurt exclaimed._

'_Yeah, I suppose' Kurt could practically hear Blaine shrugging down the phone, he rolled his eyes, although he knew Blaine would never be able to see him, 'Kurt, Nick and Jeff should be there soon to meet you. Nick has short dark hair, relatively normal looking and Jeff has bright blonde hair, you can't miss it'._

'_I think I see them.' Kurt replied. He saw two boys walking out of a passageway, toward the entrance where he was stood. They were both wearing identical clothing, grey trousers, a white shirt, a stripy navy blue and red tie and to top it off a navy blue blazer with a 'D' embroidered on the left pocket. One had dark hair as Blaine had explained and the other had sweeping blond hair. He knew now what Blaine had meant when he'd said you can't miss it, it really was blond._

'_Okay, I'll speak to you later' Blaine said, then hung up before Kurt could respond._

'_Hey! You must be Kurt! I'm Nick', supplied the dark haired boy, offering his hand to Kurt as he approached._

'_Kurt' he responded, reaching out to shake Nick's hand._

'_I'm Jeff', the blond haired boy said, also offering his hand, which Kurt once again accepted._

'_First things first, let's introduce you to our friends, and the people you'll probably be spending most of your time with, follow me' Nick told him, gesturing for Kurt to follow as they started walking down the corridor further into the magnificent building that was Dalton. Kurt realised that the boys were walking towards the room where their seemed to be some sort of argument going on. _

_Suddenly, Nick opened some giant doors (Kurt quickly realised that all the features in this building were on a grand scale, giant windows, giant doors, a giant mural). Inside were a group of boys, all dressed the same as Nick and Jeff, Kurt had opted for the jumper that Dalton had provided, he felt very out of place._

'_Guys!' Nick tried to get the group's attention, however they seemed to be absolutely involved in their heated debate. Despite the noise-levels, Kurt was surprised that their wasn't all sorts of chaos going on like there had been at his old school, in his old show-choir, The New Directions._

'_GUYS!' Jeff hollered next to him, making Kurt jump at the suddenness. However, it seemed to work as the boys ended their conversations to look at the three boys standing in the doorway._

'_Thank you. Now, this is Kurt, he's joining us as a New Warbler' Nick explained to the group, gesturing towards Kurt._

_The group of boys looked from Nick towards Kurt all with curious expressions on their faces._

'_Um, Hi' , Kurt said, feeling slightly uneasy under the scrutiny._

'_We usually hold auditions when someone leaves, to let another in. They're probably curious why they don't recognise you and why we are letting you in straight away without any auditions or for even getting to know you first.' Jeff whispered into Kurt's ear._

'_Why are we letting him in just like that?' one of the Warblers asked._

'_He's countertenor', Nick answered, although he gave nothing away really as to why he'd be allowed in._

'_And Blaine knows about this?' another Warbler asked._

'_Um, Thad, should you be asking does Wes know about this? But yes, Blaine, Wes and David all know', answered Jeff._

_Kurt was grateful that they didn't say anything of how Kurt knew the three, and especially how well he knew Blaine. They were answering the questions easily with simple straightforward answers, giving nothing away. Eventually the questions died down and the Warblers returned to their earlier conversation. Kurt wondered how much they actually did know about him, how much Blaine had told them._

_After his last lesson (which he was 20 minutes late for, after getting confused with the directions from Jeff and Nick, although he more than made up for his lateness for his knowledge of the subject, after all, it was French), he walked out of the classroom to find the two boys waiting for him. _

'_Hey', Kurt greeted them as he emerged from his classroom, already feeling very comfortable with them._

'_Right, we're going to show you you're dorm now', Jeff said excitedly, taking Kurt's arm in his own._

'_I think you'll like it', said Nick, approaching Kurt on the other side of him and linking his own arm with Kurt's too._

_It felt like they'd be walking for ages until they got to Kurt's dorm room. They'd had to walk across almost the whole of Dalton's ground to get there, Kurt hoped their was an indoor way to get here too, because it would be awfully cold in the winter._

'_Here you are', Jeff said, gesturing into the room which Nick had just unlocked and opened the door to._

_Kurt stood in the doorway taking in the room. The first thing he noticed was that there were two beds in the room. One side was bare apart from a bed and a chest of drawers, the other was full of things, although it seemed neatly put into place. _

'_Who's my roommate?' Kurt asked, sitting down on the empty bed. _

'_That, my friend, you will find out', Jeff answered, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders and he sat down next to him._

'_I think you'll like him', Nick added, with a smirk, sitting down on the other bed._

_Kurt was pretty sure that it was Blaine's bed, but he didn't want to get his hopes up too high. The three boys ended up spending all night in the room, slowly more and more of the warblers joined them, until they were all sprawled across Kurt's room, laughing and joking about the antics that they'd gotten up to at Dalton, filling Kurt in. _

_It must have been one of the first times that Kurt had felt truly accepted by the people around him. He couldn't believe such a place like this existed in the homophobic state that was Ohio, where nobody cared who you were, as long as you weren't some maniac, although Kurt seriously wondered the mentality of some of the Warblers after listening to their accounts of pranks etc that they'd played on various people._

_It had been a week and four days since Kurt had joined Dalton, he'd been accepted straight away, he had friends that didn't judge him for who he was. He'd been integrated into the Warblers extremely quickly. He wasn't completely surprised at this as his voice was countertenor, which Wes had already told him would be an asset to them. _

_He wasn't too worried that they would find out he was gay either, after all Blaine was gay and they all knew that, accepted him, and he was even excelled to leader, plus Blaine had told him both Nick and Jeff were gay. Kurt also had his suspicions too about certain other members of the show choir, but he would never voice them… well, not until Blaine was back, and maybe he'd only voice them to Blaine himself._

_He'd been at Dalton a week and a half now and even though the building was enormous, after getting lost about five times a day, he thought he knew every passage way, every shortcut and every longcut there was to know at Dalton now that he would get lost ever again. _

_He knew everyone there was worth knowing too. Nearly all the teachers liked him, he knew now who the headmaster was, and all the Warblers looked out for him, he'd also befriended a few other Dalton students that were in some of his classes._

_However, Kurt was lost. His old life no longer accepted him. He didn't fit into the dynamics of his old friends any more. They were completely different people to him now. His father was the only one in his family that didn't seem awkward around him, Finn always looked like a deer caught in headlights around him and Carole was always overfriendly with him, like if she did anything wrong he might push her down the stairs too. _

_It was stupid really, but Kurt wanted to be with the one person he knew understood him, would help him through and help him find himself. He wanted to see Blaine and he wanted him back now. Kurt knew though that it'd only be three days before he returned, Friday… Saturday… Sunday… and then Blaine would be back on Monday. Monday couldn't come sooner for Kurt, until he found himself again, it was really unsettling to him, but Kurt didn't seem complete unless Blaine was around, like a piece of himself was missing, a rather substantial piece at that._


	8. Beginnings

**Character/Pairing: **Kurt and Blaine

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: 925**

**Summary: **_Kurt finds himself in Juvie through no fault of his own, and finds an instant bond with the new inmate. Things get very, very heated, very, very quickly!_

**Authors Notes: ****So, when it says beginnings it's indirectly related. If you didn't get it, it's because Kurt and Blaine are starting afresh together in Dalton…. If you get what I mean?**

**If not, don't worry, just enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

Kurt sat in Warbler practice on Monday afternoon looking totally rejected. It was his last lesson of the day. Usually he loved Warbler practice, but today he wasn't enjoying it one little bit.

Today was supposed to be the day the Blaine returned to Dalton. Kurt had been looking out for him all day, but hadn't come across him once. He'd heard whispers in the hallways, everyone seemed to be excited, not just him. One particular conversation that caught his attention was two boys from his year. _'Blaine's back today. I wonder if he'll be as dreamy as always?' _the one boy had said. _'Please…sex on a stick and sings like a dream… nothings going to change there'_ was the answer from the other boy.

It seemed that the enigma attached to Blaine was as high as he'd boasted to Kurt about a couple of weeks back when they were chatting, cuddled together in the cell they'd shared.

Meanwhile, Blaine was sat on his motorcycle at the gates of Dalton Academy. He needed to make an impression and a big one at that. He'd been gone for a while now, also he had someone to impress now. Kurt, sweet, sweet Kurt, Kurt who was his, and nobody else's.

At least he hoped that Kurt had kept to his word and they'd remained faithful to each other since they'd been apart. He knew that he had been, not that he had much choice where he was, but he also knew that Kurt was his only choice. Nobody else would measure up to Kurt like Kurt did.

Knowing it was Warbler practice about now he knew what he was going to do. He pulled his helmet back over his head, pushed down with his left leg to start the engine and turned the handle to rev it a little. He then proceeded to make his way to the Warbler's practice room.

He drove up to the entrance doors, flinging them open, which was a difficult feat when perched on a motorcycle. He then hopped his bike down the stairs… he noticed a few students at the bottom of the stairs looking up to see what the commotion was about, so Blaine decided to do a few turns and flips on the stairs to show off. At one point the even hopped onto the banister and did a twirl, before he hopped down the remaining stairs where a lot more students had gathered.

He gave a little wave to them before he headed of to the room a few doors down. He was glad that the doors to the room were open as he rode straight into the room, bringing the bike to an abrupt halt in front of the Council desk.

The few Warblers that were talking came to an abrupt halt to look at the small figure perched on the bike which had made the grand entrance. Blaine took his helmet off and shook his head to loosen his curls slightly. The room then burst into applause and welcome backs when they realised that it was Blaine.

He glanced around the room, through the crowd that was approaching him, looking for the one person that lit up his whole world. He saw him sat in the corner of the room on a sofa, his hand holding his face up, he would have looked bored if it weren't for the twinkle Blaine saw in his eye and the twitch in his mouth that Blaine knew he was about to smile that crooked smile that Blaine thought was absolutely adorable.

'Oh, Blaine. You'll have to meet our newest member', he heard Thad say in the background.

Blaine was dragged to Kurt, who stood up graciously, stretching his hand out to shake Blaine's own. A rather amused smile playing on Kurt's lips.

'Kurt Hummel' he introduced to Blaine.

Blaine took Kurt's left hand in his own, then tugged Kurt closer so that he could kiss him. Kurt reciprocated, taking a deep breath through his nose as he had been taken by surprised, not that Kurt minded all one bit. Eventually they broke apart, and turned to the rest of the Warblers, all of which were looking at them with identical gormless expressions on their faces, well, all except Nick and Jeff.

'Guys!' Blaine called out the them, 'I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Kurt'

'You never told us', Flint, a blonde Warbler accused Kurt.

'You never asked', Kurt deflected.

'I hope you've been nice to him' Blaine said, ignoring the last little exchange between Flint and Kurt, as he sat down on the sofa Kurt had previously been sat on and tugging him onto his lap.

The rest of Warbler practice went by without any more interruptions, Blaine giving his input here and there into their discussions. Though mostly he was concentrated on the boy that he was holding close to him. Placing gentle kisses on every part of his face that he could reach without straining himself. He couldn't get enough of the taste of Kurt.


	9. Snare

**Character/Pairing: **Kurt and Blaine

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **

**Summary: **_Kurt finds himself in Juvie through no fault of his own, and finds an instant bond with the new inmate. Things get very, very heated, very, very quickly!_

**Authors Notes: ****I've been really struggling to think of a chapter for 'snare'… It's not exactly my best work, but it's something… Please enjoy… only 1 more chapter left and I'll be finished with this fic! **

**Next I'm either going to do random one-shots, or I'm going to republish some of the work on my old profile and amend it, filling in the missing parts of it (I kind of left them by the way-side, as I was immensely unhappy with them)… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

When Warbler practice finished, Blaine jumped of the sofa, with Kurt effectively falling off his lap.

'Hey!' Kurt called from his position, now on the floor.

'Sorry babe', Blaine said, offering his two hands to Kurt to help him back up.

'It's fine, your forgiven', Kurt smirked, kissing Blaine lightly on the cheek.

Blaine let go of one of Kurt's hands, but kept his hold on the other.

'Where are you dragging me?' Kurt asked, trailing behind Blaine, who's pace had quickened dramatically, so Kurt was almost at a jog behind him. It amazed Kurt the speed that Blaine could walk, considering his legs were a lot shorter than his own, but then Kurt thought he'd never been sporty himself and he was pretty sure from Blaine's abs, that he definitely worked out.

'I want to show you my dorm' Blaine called to him, over his shoulder.

Kurt frowned, his dorms were the opposite way to which Blaine was dragging him. Kurt had to go out of the building to get to his dorms, but Blaine was leading him through passages and hallways that Kurt hadn't even known existed. Hell, this building was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside, and that was saying something, because from the outside it looked huge.

Eventually Blaine came to a halt and looked at Kurt. Taking a key out of his pocket he opened the locked door, he walked through and dragged Kurt through too, then turning to lock the door behind him.

Kurt looked around the room that Blaine had opened and it looked like another hallway, although he thought he vaguely recognised it, though that could be because all the hallways looked alike.

'Blaine?' Kurt called, turning to face him.

'Yeah?'

'Where are we?' Kurt asked.

'In the dorms. It's a quick way, only the most privileged have keys to go through this way though. Basically only Nick and Jeff's closest friends are allowed them, I'll get them to cut you one too. It's coming up to Winter and I don't want you getting sick by having to trudge through the snow outside', Blaine explained to Kurt.

'Oh, okay', Kurt answered, satisfied with Blaine's explanation and slightly shocked that Blaine was so concerned for him, when most the time he didn't seem to care about himself, never mind someone else.

'Ah, here we are!' Blaine announced as they walked up to Dorm Room Number 30.

Kurt looked at Blaine incredulously. No, it couldn't be. They would never allow it in a school would they.

Although sure enough, Blaine opened the door to the room. The one which Kurt had been staying in for the last two weeks. He'd slept next to Blaine's bed for a fortnight and he hadn't known. If he had he might have slept in that bed, just for the comforting smell of him.

'Oh, I've got a roommate', Blaine gestured to Kurt's bed, seemingly unaware that it was his.

'Yeah', Kurt said, he wasn't giving anything away. Not quite yet.

'Well, we better get started now then, before he arrives', Blaine said, pulling Kurt close and kissing him full on the lips. Whilst Kurt simultaneously kicked the door closed behind him with the sole of his shoe.

'Too late..' Kurt started to explain, but was cut off when Blaine's lips were once again on his own.

'What?' Blaine asked, pulling away slightly from Kurt with a confused look on his face.

'I'm you're roommate' he answered, earning a huge grin from Blaine.

Blaine pulled Kurt toward him once again, but started walked backwards at the same time. A few steps later and Blaine felt the backs of his knees hit a bed, he let himself fall and pulled Kurt on top of him. He heard a squeak escape from Kurt when he fell, which made Blaine smiled to himself.

'I've missed you' Blaine admitted.

'I've missed you too' Kurt answered.

Blaine didn't want to lose the closeness and intimacy of the moment, so he just kissed Kurt's lips, cheeks and occasionally his neck. He moved his body so that he was leaning against the headboard of his bed and gestured for Kurt to follow.

Obeying, Kurt moved up so that he was lying flush against Blaine, with Blaine's arms around his shoulders. Kurt opened and few of Blaine's buttons on his shirt and traced circles on his chest. Both boys were content in the moment and eventually they fell asleep, cuddled together, with identical smiles plastered over their faces.

It was a few hours later when Blaine woke up, he was absolutely desperate for the loo. Luckily all the dorms had their own ensuite, but Blaine couldn't move.

Blaine looked down to see his boyfriend lying on him, gentle snores escaping the sleeping boy. Blaine smiled because Kurt's hair was all over the place. Blaine knew Kurt well enough to know that Kurt would be mortified if he knew that Blaine had seen. He'd always woken well before Blaine had when they shared a cell, and when Blaine woke up Kurt's hair was perfectly coiffed and he was usually applying some sort of cream to his face.

Blaine was starting to get desperate now though, his bladder was hurting him because it was so full. Although he couldn't just shove Kurt off him, or said boy would fall on the floor and Blaine didn't think Kurt would be so forgiving as the last time he'd shoved him on the floor, considering it was about two in the morning.

He decided to gently shake the boy sleeping in his arms.

'Hey sleepy-head' he whispered softly, placing kisses on his forehead.

'Mmm.. s'eeping' was the response Blaine received.

'I gotta get up, need a piss' Blaine said to him, keeping the softness in his voice.

'Nope..' Kurt answered, curling slightly more into Blaine and agonisingly for Blaine squeezing on his bladder a bit.

'Seriously, I either need to get up for a pee, or I'm gonna wet this bed, and you don't want that do you?' Blaine asked.

Kurt let go of Blaine and stood up, although he didn't open his eyes whilst doing so. Blaine immediately bolted up and into the ajoining bathroom. Relief flooding him as eventually made it to the toilet.

When Blaine walked back into the dorm he saw Kurt lying on his bed, sprawled on his belly and hugging the pillow close to him.

He could have slept in Kurt's bed, as it was empty, but it would have been cold, so instead, Blaine lifted the arm that was hugging the pillow and slid into bed, closing Kurt's arm around himself instead.

After feeling Kurt snuggling into him, he fell into a contented sleep once again.


	10. Silence Part 1

**Character/Pairing: **Kurt and Blaine

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: 1566**

**Summary: **_Kurt finds himself in Juvie through no fault of his own, and finds an instant bond with the new inmate. Things get very, very heated, very, very quickly!_

**Authors Notes: **

**This prompt is going to work over a few chapters I think, hopefully though you'll enjoy! I am really excited about this one… it was the preview of 'Do they know it's Christmas?' that prompted me to write this. Did you see the little boy in front of Blaine? Well, imagine that's his little brother….**

**Enjoy and as always let me know what you guys think! **

**Love you all… Lou xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

It was nearly Christmas and Kurt was in the canteen at Dalton, waiting for Blaine. Although they hadn't arranged to meet there, it was almost their thing. Kurt was worried, however, because it was nearly the end of lunch and Blaine still hadn't shown. All of the Warblers were sat around the table and after Kurt had enquired of Blaine's whereabouts they'd all said they hadn't seen him.

Kurt knew that Blaine had gone to classes that morning, they'd walked together to first period, but Nick had said that he wasn't in Geography, which was his second lesson.

Something must have happened between then for Blaine to suddenly go missing. With fifteen minutes left, until the bell signalling the end of lunch went Kurt decided to go and look for him. The first place he decided to look was their dorm. _Perhaps Blaine wasn't feeling too well and went to have a rest_ Kurt thought to himself.

The door of their dorm was locked as they'd left it, but when he opened the door, Kurt looked into darkness. It was the middle of the day, but the curtains were drawn, and laid on his back on his bed was Blaine. He didn't notice Kurt enter, because he had his arm slung over his face, covering his eyes.

'Blaine?' Kurt asked gently, he didn't know what state Blaine was in, so he wanted to tread lightly. Perhaps he had a headache or something, and shouting at him wasn't going to help.

'Kurt?' Blaine asked, his head bobbing up to see Kurt in the doorway.

'What's wrong?' he asked, making his way over to Blaine. As he neared he could see that Blaine's eyes were red and puffy and he had tear tracks running down his face.

'm'parentsarearseholes' Blaine mumbled, Kurt could only just decipher what he'd just said.

'Come here sweetie' Kurt settled himself on the bed next to Blaine pulling him close, 'tell me what they've done this time?'

Blaine sighed, he hadn't told anyone about his family, well other than the fact his parents abandoned him to live abroad, other than that nobody knew anything. He'd have to tell Kurt though, he had no other choice, he was going to find out sooner rather than later anyway.

'I've got a little brother, Felix, I've onlyknown him as a baby, but he'll be eight now. Anyway, I got a phone call today, my parents. They're shipping him back over here so that he can attend Dalton'.

'But he's only eight?' Kurt enquired, more than a little confused. He wasn't old enough to attend Dalton yet.

'I know that, but they don't seem to want to know or care. I just wished they'd treated him better than they did me. I mean, he used to be the apple of their eye, could do no wrong. Seems like they got bored of him, like they did me. So they get send him away, just like they did me, just like that. No thought of how the child's going to survive. I can't let him turn out like I did Kurt, I just can't', by now Blaine was sobbing again, clinging tightly to Kurt.

Kurt didn't know what to do at first, so Kurt just held Blaine to his chest rocking back and forth, whispering comforting words to him until he calmed down. It was clear that Blaine cared about his little brother, so Kurt had to do his best to help Blaine and Felix.

'So, when does he arrive?' Kurt asked, hoping they'd have time to look into schools to enrol him in, find somewhere he could stay and get him more or less settled into life in America.

'His plane lands in about an hour and a half' Blaine answered sullenly.

Kurt looked at his watch, the airport was an hour away, so that only gave them half an hour to get things organised for him to stay.

'He'll have to stay here tonight', Kurt told Blaine definitively, which Blaine was nodding along with.

'We can sort things out over Christmas, it's only a week left until the holidays anyway!' Blaine reiterated, watching as Kurt was pulling the sheets off his bed and pillows, and putting new ones on

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'I'm getting the bed ready for Felix, what do you think I'm doing?'

'Where are you going to stay?'

'The same place I stay every night. In your bed!'

'Oh' Blaine was slightly please at this new arrangement.

An hour and a half later and they were waiting outside the departure lounge for Felix to emerge. Both boys were slightly apprehensive, Kurt had only just found out that Blaine had a brother and now he was going to be meeting the boy and effectively taking care of him, with Blaine.

On the other hand, Blaine hadn't seen his little brother for about four years now, and even though they used to spend a lot of time together, he didn't know if he'd even recognise him now.

As both boys were lost in their thoughts, a little boy emerged carrying a backpack and dragging a suitcase behind him. Blaine immediately rushed forward to take the heavy suitcase from him.

Kurt was stood in shock, this was Blaine's little brother. He didn't know what to do. Looking at the two of them, Blaine clearly doted on the youngster and Kurt though might be the only family member he'd ever get to meet. It was slightly daunting, but he soon realised he wanted to make a good impression.

'This is Felix' Blaine introduced the young boy to Kurt, who had taken to hiding behind Blaine's legs.

'Hello Felix, I'm Kurt' he said, bending down so that he was eye level with the boy.

However, Felix moved further behind Blaine so that he was completely hidden now, although he was peering round at Kurt with slightly suspicious eyes.

'Say "Hello" Felix' Blaine told him.

The boy mouthed a "Hello" to Kurt, but then returned to hiding behind Blaine, who put a hand on his head, gently coaxing him out of hiding.

'He's shy' Blaine felt the need to explain to Kurt, before turning his attention to his brother, 'Come on, Felix, let's get going'.

Blaine took Felix's bag and handed it to Kurt, who slung it over his shoulder. He picked the boy up and the trio made their way out to Kurt's SUV (they decided Kurt was going to drive so that Blaine and Felix could catch up).

'Wanna go to McDonalds on the way home?' Kurt asked, earning a shocked stare from his boyfriend. He would never have mentioned it, but he desperately wanted Felix to like him, so he thought that it might win him over.

'YEAH' shouted Felix from the back. Earning a smile from the boys.

Twenty five minutes later and Kurt was pulling into McDonalds car park. The three boys made their way into the restaurant to make their order.

'So, Felix, what would you like? Do you want a happy meal?' Kurt asked, hoping to get the boy to answer him.

Unfortunately it seemed to be Kurt's unlucky day and the boy just stared at him.

'Felix' Blaine reprimanded, 'you have to say what you want, or we won't know what to get you to eat… and knowing Kurt…' he teased, shooting Kurt a knowing look 'he might buy carrots instead of fries'.

'Eww…' the boy suddenly burst out, obviously in disgust.

'So, what do you want?' Blaine asked him, hoping to know what to order.

The boy whispered the order into Blaine's ear, instead of telling Kurt directly what he wanted.

'Why don't you tell Kurt?' Blaine asked, he'd never seen the boy this shy before. When he was younger he was the life and soul of the party, it made Blaine wonder what had happened to him in those four years they were apart.

Felix was shaking his head vigorously, Kurt sighed and looked to Blaine for some encouragement. He'd have to earn the boys trust over a period of time, it wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped it would be.

'Chicken nugget happy meal', Blaine offered, adding 'and I'll have the Big Mac, please Kurt'.

Kurt went to the counter to order their meals, leaving the two brother alone.

'What's wrong? Why won't you speak to Kurt?' Blaine asked his little brother, who just shrugged. Although his eyes started welling up and looked like he was about to cry. Blaine hugged the boy gently to his chest, assuring his brother that it was okay and that he could take his time to speak when he was ready.


	11. Silence Part 2

**Character/Pairing: **Kurt and Blaine

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **

**Summary: **_Kurt finds himself in Juvie through no fault of his own, and finds an instant bond with the new inmate. Things get very, very heated, very, very quickly!_

**Authors Notes: ****I'm so sorry guys that this has taken sooo long to get up… First obviously there was the Christmas break, and I go away over Christmas, to spend time with my family in Cornwall… which is over 100 miles away from here. **

**Also I have been very stuck on how to end this! I hope that you enjoy it… although I have to apologise for the poor quality of it… I just hit a writers block, which I'm sure all you guys that try this can relate too.**

**I would also like to say, if you go to my profile I have started an Anthology of Klaine… I am thinking that I am gunna be better off writing one-shots from now on. This has been really hard… Anyway… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

They arrived at the school gates quite late. Blaine hadn't arranged anything with the Dean of Dalton, so they had to sneak Felix into the school. Kurt was pretty sure that had they spoken to the Dean something could have been arranged, however, Blaine being Blaine didn't bother.

It wasn't too bad getting Felix to their room. Most of the students were in their dorms working on their homework. The two boys couldn't have been more grateful at that time with the heavy workload the school put on their pupils.

They'd just made it to their dorm when they heard heavy footsteps approaching. Kurt held his breath as they heard the person come closer. Luckily, however, the person the other side of the door carried on walking past, letting Kurt exhale heavily. Blaine wasn't so bothered, he figured they could come up with some excuse, in fact he'd just tell them the truth, they wouldn't throw a small boy out on the streets.

He wasn't sure however, what was going to happen to Felix. He needed to go to school and he couldn't stay permanently at Dalton. They'd have to figure something out.

'Felix, Do you want to watch a movie?' Kurt asked the young boy, who looked up expectantly at him.

'Yeah, there's movies in that cupboard over there if you want to choose one. Mine are on the top and Kurt's are underneath', Blaine shouted from his side of the room, pointing to a cupboard that was officially Kurt's side, although he hardly spent any time over there. It had become more of a storage space, since they now shared Blaine's bed.

Felix chose a movie and passed it to Kurt to put it on. It was one of Blaine's videos 'Fight Club'. _Typical Boy_ Kurt thought to himself, with a small smile gracing his lips.

Half way through the movie Kurt nudged Blaine, who was starting to get heavy lidded and nodded towards where Felix lay on his bed. The young boy was curled up, with a blanket that Kurt had provided wrapped around him, his mouth slightly ajar and his breathing was slow and steady.

'He's had a long day', Blaine said, talking slightly to himself.

'What are we going to do with him?' Kurt asked, echoing Blaine's earlier thoughts, 'They won't let him stay here for long once they find out'.

'I know' Blaine sighed, 'I'm not sure what to do'.

Suddenly Kurt had an idea, which he planned to put into action the following morning. He was sure it would work, as long as Burt, Carole and Finn (of course) agreed.

'Don't worry about it, I think I have a plan, but we'll talk in the morning, I'm really tired now' Kurt told Blaine as he snuggled up to him, trying to fall asleep. It only took twenty minutes and all three boys were sound asleep.

Blaine woke up that morning feeling particularly cold. He turned over to find that Kurt wasn't cuddled up next to him, frowning he opened his eyes. At first he saw another figure in Kurt's bed, making him wonder what he had done wrong that made Kurt return to his own bed, until he realised that his brother had slept in Kurt's bed. He wondered where the boy had gone.

Blaine looked at his phone and saw he had a message from Kurt, it read '**Don't worry about me today. You enjoy spending quality time with your brother. Get to know him again. Love you Kurt.' **

He smiled to himself. It wasn't the first time they'd declared their love for each other over the months, but every time he heard it from Kurt he felt warm inside. It was the first declaration written down though, which made Blaine's butterflies in his stomach flutter all the more.

He sent a quick text back before waking up his brother, deciding that since it was Saturday they could hang around Dalton for a bit, introduce him to his friends, then go over to the park.

Later that evening Blaine and Felix were back at the dorm, after spending the day together. Felix seemed to have come out of his shell a little and they were enjoying ice-cream and laughing and joking over a game of cards with Jeff and Nick, when Kurt sauntered into the room.

'Hey' he greeted the four boys in the room.

'Hi', both Nick and Jeff answered.

Blaine got up from where he'd been sitting on the floor to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek. Kurt was surprised when Felix waved and smiled at him, although he waved back and went with Blaine to join the others on the floor.

'What are you playing?' Kurt enquired.

'Switch' Blaine explained 'Felix has been teaching us'.

'Oh okay, can I play too?' He asked, directing the question at the younger boy in the room.

Felix nodded eagerly, gathered his cards and went to sit next to Kurt. Felix explained the rules of the game to Kurt. Although he was quiet it made Kurt glad that the boy was finally opening up to him.

'So, where have you been?' Blaine asked Kurt, after he'd learn the rule and was now playing on his own against the others.

'Oh, I nearly forgot', Kurt exclaimed, 'I've been talking to my dad. He's willing to take Felix in if you want him to. He can go to my old school until he graduates or we move to New York. Although if he comes to New York with us, we'd have to find him another school there'.

Blaine contemplated Kurt's words, before he realised what that meant. Kurt's dad was willing to bring up the brother of his boyfriend's son. Although it did worry him slightly.

'Not that I want it to ever happen, but what would happen if we broke up?' Blaine asked, slightly worried for his brother should that happen.

'Not a problem. Dad said that he would be treated like his own son, no matter what happened. He couldn't believe someone could do that to their own son, never mind do it twice' Kurt told him.

'And finances?' Blaine asked, he wanted to make sure everything was covered before letting go of his brother to someone he barely knew.

'He'll support him until he's able to support himself', Kurt explained, before asking, 'We can go now if you want?'

So they boys headed out, to get Felix settled into his new life living with Burt, Carole and Finn.


	12. Author's Note

**A/N: For those that have read and enjoyed this fic, I have started a new fic at the following:-**

**fanfiction . net / s / 7827482 / 1 / bEnchantment_b**

**Omitting any spaces, or if you have trouble, go to my profile and you'll find it there! **

**Love Lou x**


End file.
